The present invention relates to a paper handling mechanism and more particularly to a mechanism for conveying, discharging and recovering sheets of paper which have been fed from another portion and stacked on a tray, e.g. a mechanism in a paper-money dispensing machine (ATM) which conveys paper money to a delivery port in accordance with a command for pull back and recovery of paper money to its interior.